This invention relates to electromechanical toys and the like wherein one or more batteries is employed to energize and motivate the same. More particularly this invention is concerned with motorized toys wherein light sound and motion are desired for simulating realistic and fanciful effects, singly or together. It is a primary object here to provide a low cost product that is especially marketable in the toy, hobby and electromechanical fields, and such as to provide durable and interesting toys and hobby articles of varied configuration and design. Electrical motorization is involved herein, characterized by a two pole or like permanent magnet motor with commutation for its operation and control of light and sound effect means in circuit therewith and/or switched thereby, all synchronously. A characteristic feature is a flip-flop motor action achieved through the use of pole separation and inertia means that maintains a de-energized motor condition until momentum is established therein, and whereby the inertia means stores and reapplies energy to the motor during operation. A feature is the acceleration and deceleration of the motor as a result of alternately storing kinetic energy in and withdrawing kinetic energy from a fly-weight on the motor shaft by which it is started and caused to rotate.
This invention employs a modulating effect of rotary switching or shunting action in a first D.C. motor circuit through the commutator-brush assembly, in order to achieve and produce motion, sight and sound sensory effects. That is, primary effects are those resulting directly from motor commutation, and secondary effects are those resulting indirectly from motor rotation and switching. The effects are realized by energizing incandescent lamps, light emitting diodes, relays, motors, speakers, electromagnets, buzzers, and any like transducer etc. With this invention there are essentially two modulation circuits that cooperate to produce multi sight and sound effects, simultaneously with the motor rotation and which also may produce sight and sound and touch effects. A first motor circuit is turned on and off by motor commutation and is in series with one or more secondary effect producing means, and one or more second effect circuit is synchronously switched in timed relation to motor rotation in parallel with the said first motor circuit, to separately energize one or more secondary effect means. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to dependently relate the cooperative effect of sight, sound, motion and touch effects, utilizing a two pole D.C. motor or the like as a prime mover and modulator therefor.
It is an object of this invention to advantageously employ the intermittent commutation of a D.C. motor, and preferably a two pole motor having a substantial and distinct dwell time between the ON periods of commutation. Such motors are commercially available as prime movers for toys and the like, and require starting by means of establishing momentum in the armature. We are concerned here, for example, with a 1.5 volt battery operated motor having a two pole permanent magnet field, and having a two pole armature. When such a motor is de-energized, the poles of the field attract the poles of the armature, whereby they are centered or aligned in the dwell or OFF condition. Accordingly, such a motor by itself need not be switched ON and OFF from the battery. For example, the total commutated ON time for such motors is 200.degree. of rotation, while the total OFF time is 160.degree. of rotation. Since the OFF time dwell is substantial, momentum must be initiated in the armature before continued rotation will occur. With respect to rotation, it is an object of this invention to accelerate and to decelerate the motor armature and its commutation, whereby modulation thereby is caused to be accentuated and more distinct.
It is another object of this invention to modify the rate of angular momentum in a motor of the type refered to above, and to this end a load is applied to the motor shaft in the form of a lost-motion fly-weight that receives and stores kinetic energy during the motor ON time, that permits the motor shaft to intermittently decelerate, and that reapplies the stored energy to the motor shaft. In practice, the motor shaft and armature "flip" either 180.degree. or 360.degree. each time commutation is applied, dependent upon applied power and design factors, and during the ON time drives the fly-weight. At the end of the ON time the fly-weight continues to revolve at the rate of angular momentum imparted thereto, while the motor shaft and armature decelerate. In actual practice there is or can be a START and STOP action. The lost motion between the motor shaft and the fly-weight is by means of a hub and striker, whereby the striker alternately receives and reapplies kinetic energy from and into the said hub. As shown, the fly-weight is carried by the hub rotatable on the motor shaft, and the striker is driveably carried by said motor shaft to engage circumferentially spaced drive faces on the hub. In practice, the drive faces are spaced 225.degree. to 340.degree. apart for that arc of free travel or lost motion of the fly-weight.
It is still another object of this invention to rotatively coordinate the fly-weight and striker positions relative to the ON and OFF commutation, so that motor operation is continuous at varied rates of angular momentum. To this end the commutator bars are positioned normal to the armature poles controlled thereby, and the striker is positioned in alignment therewith. However, there are two basic operational dispositions of the motor shaft axis, namely horizontal and vertical; there being omni variations thereof when in actual use. In or toward the horizontal disposition of the motor axis, the fly-weight depends by gravity. But in a true vertical disposition of the motor axis the fly-weight is not affected by gravity. Consequently, flip-flop effect is more pronounced toward and in the horizontal disposition; and motor operation, smoothness and ease of starting is more pronounced in and toward the vertical disposition.
An object of this invention is the accentuated modulation provided by a first motor circuit in series with effect means such as lights, speakers and buzzers etc. Also an object of this invention is a second effects circuit or circuits, in parallel with the motor circuit with effect means such as lights, speakers, piezo sounders and light emitting diodes etc. As will be described, the switching means provided herein is selectively adjusted to long or short dwell modes, with adjustment predetermined for adapting to incandescent lamps and the like (long dwell) as distinguished from adapting to light emitting diodes and the like (short dwell).
Still further, it is an object to modify and accentuate the effects of sensory sight and sound, and touch, by loosely mounting the prime mover modulator and inertia means hereinabove referred to. With respect to mounting, for example in the body or framework of a toy or the like, a loose mounting with peripheral freedom of limited extent provides vibration and resonance or shaking together with resultant sound, which reduces the motor and fly-weight efficiency to slow its rate of angular momentum. Alternately, it is an object to remove said burden and to increase efficiency and smoothness of operation by selectively securing the prime mover and fly-weight axis, whereby speed and smoothness of operation is increased. A manual button is provided for this purpose, and which alters the functions of the primary as well as secondary effect means.